1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer system coupled together utilizing a network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer systems coupled together utilizing a network for causing the client to be powered-on only in response to a receipt of an authenticated wake network packet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC 300 series, Aptiva series, and Intellistation series.
With PCs being increasingly connected into networks to allow transfers of data among computers to occur, more operations such as maintenance, updating of applications, and data collections are occurring over the network. Computer networks are also becoming essential to their users. It is desirable to minimize loss of productivity by increasing availability of network resources. In today""s networked world, the availability and performance of the network is as important as the availability and performance of the personal computer.
One known method for managing a networked system is the ability of a computer system to cause an initially powered-off client computer system on the network to power-up. This method is commonly called xe2x80x9cWake-on-LANxe2x80x9d. This method permits a server, or any other computer system on the network, to cause a client on the network to power-up by transmitting a Wake-on-LAN packet. The ability of any computer system to wake another is both an advantage and disadvantage. It may be undesirable to permit any computer system to be able to wake another indiscriminately.
Encryption standards are known in the art to ensure that only the intended recipient of a message may read and access the message. One known standard for encoding and decoding messages is the TCP/IP standard version 6. This standard is a mechanism for providing packet security.
Encryption algorithms are known. One known encryption algorithm is an asymmetric, or public key, algorithm. RSA is an example of such an algorithm. The public key algorithm is a method for encrypting messages sent from a first computer system to a second computer system. This algorithm provides for a public key and a private key pair for each computer system which is unique to each computer system. Each computer system has its own associated public and private key pair which is stored within that computer system.
Prior to the first computer system transmitting a message, the first computer system obtains the public key of the intended recipient of the message, in this case the second computer system. The public key of the second system is obtained by the first computer system from the second computer system. The first computer system then encrypts the message using its private key and the public key of the second computer system. The message is then transmitted to the computer identified by the public key, i.e. the second computer system. Upon receipt of the message, the second computer utilizes its private key and the public key from the first computer system to decode the message.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for causing a client computer system to be powered-on only in response to a receipt of an authenticated wake network packet.
A data processing system and method including a server computer system coupled to a client computer system utilizing a network are described for causing an initially powered-off client computer system to power-on only in response to a receipt of an authenticated wake network packet. The client computer system is capable of receiving a wake network packet while the client is powered-off. The client computer system determines if the received wake network packet is a valid wake network packet while the client is powered-off. The client computer system powers-on only in response to a determination that the wake network packet is a valid wake network packet. The client computer system powers-on only in response to authenticated wake network packets.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.